Baby Hold On
by BaloneyMaloney1
Summary: A hollywood new-comer is on her first big tour opening for the hot new Jonas Brothers. When trouble arises It brings Tressa and Nick even closer. Anthing could happen in six months. Right? Not Hannah Related or Miley.../Niley
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot go to the ocean****  
****I cannot drive the streets at night****  
****I cannot wake up in the morning****  
****Without you on my mind****  
****So you're gone and I'm haunted****  
****And I bet you are just fine****  
****Did I make it that easy****  
****To walk right in and out of my life?**

Tressa Malone was seated in the center of a circular recording room. Her eyes were closed as she held onto the bulky earphones; she was carefully listened to her voice as she sang. She was recording her debut album. Her dreams were becoming a reality.  
She finished up the final note, and paused for a slight second before opening her eyes to look for her manager. Will Marks gave her the thumbs up and a wide smile grew across her face. She walked into the other room to hear play back, and discuss what was going to happen with her manager. As I listened to the songs play Will slid a piece of paper across the table and in front of Tressa. She quickly brushed her long brown hair away from her face. It was just a list of the top forty. But as she looked over it, she gasped, she had made the number three spot with her single "Running Scared." Now that sounded great. The CD had finished playing. "Now, I don't know if you know this but we have arranged a tour for you. You will be traveling the East coast for six months. Now since you're not so big right now you are opening for a hot teen band. You will be traveling with them for the six moths and they will basically be your family for that time period."  
"What band?" she said as she squirmed in her seat.  
"Have you heard of the Jonas Brothers?"  
"Um wait I'm sharing a bus and living with boys?"  
"Well yeah" Tressa then let out a snort. "What? I thought you would be happy touring"  
"I am, but boys as in plural?" She mumbled.  
"Yes. You leave in a week. And here listen to this its there's."  
Tressa dismissed herself and went home to begin her goodbyes and make a list of what she need and what she had. 6 months. With a bunch of guys she didn't know.  
This was not going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Six days had passed since Tressa's meeting with her manager and she had packed up all of her stuff to leave for the next six months. "Wow, Six months. I can't believe this is all happening. I have wanted it for long time but now it really happening!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I know this is really great for you, but I'm going to miss you a lot." Eddie, Tressa's boyfriend, looked down.

"I'll be on the TV so you'll see me and hear me on the radio I hope," she giggled. "I have to get my sleep though. I have over 48 hours on a bus tomorrow."

"I love you and good luck" Eddie whispered into her neck." Soon they separated and with one final kiss he left, and left Tressa to fall into a fitful sleep. The next morning came early. The alarm sounded a 6 o' clock. Franticly Tressa scurried getting showered and dresses and makeup perfect. She finished and got into the car. "Mom we're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"Well, you need food first." She said with such a mom tone that you just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but quick I can't be some diva" she giggled at her own joke. After barely choking she was finished and climbed back into the car to go meet the bus, and her new family.

She arrived perfectly on time and said goodbye to her mother for the next six endless months. Waving her mothers car off, she was finally ready to go. After on the bus the first thing she notices is the size of the buss. "Wow I thought that this bus thing was going to be a bad arrangement, but I guess this is Great!" she said to no one in particular.

"Well that's good because this is your new home, welcome," said Benny the bus driver.

"Where should I put my stuff?" I asked, "and where is everyone else?"

"Oh those Divas are never early." I had to laugh at that. "Here, I'll take your stuff and put in the back and I let you kids figure it all out." He offered.  
"Thanks," I said helping him with my overstuffed luggage. After that was done the boys were still not here. This wasn't pleasant they were not even timely boys, no they were typical boys what was William thinking. I pulled out my headphone that were attached to my ipod and began to hum the tune.

Tressa was so enclosed in her own music bubble that she didn't even notice the boys when they did come in.

"Sorry were late Benny, but Starbucks was really slow today," Kevin told.

"Don't let it happen again, you made Tressa wait."

"Who?" the three boys questioned at once.

"Tressa, your new opening traveling with you guys for the next six months, ringing any bells?"

"Oh that Tressa" Joe said. " I had no idea," he whispered to Nick. They all started walking to the back to set there stuff down when they saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude," Joe said, "I knew that we were staying with a girl but I didn't think it would be a hot girl!"  
After setting their stuff down the three then sat on the couch across from Tressa who was still so into her song that she still had no idea they had showed up yet. They stared at her for about 30 seconds when Joe shouted "While you guys sit here like a bunch of girls I'm going to go talk to her!" He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, Startled by the gesture.  
"Oh jeeze, you scared me!"   
"Sorry, I'm Joseph Adam Jonas, but you can call me Joe." He said flashing his gorgeous white teeth at me.  
"Tressa" I said slightly frightened.  
"This is Kevin," he said pointing to an older curly haired boy, "and this little Nicholas" he said pointing to a younger curly haired boy.  
"Actually it's just Nick," he said standing up to shake my hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Tressa smiled.  
Soon the bus began to roll, and we were moving.  
"So, why were you guys late? I mean, I was sitting here, all alone, by myself… bored." She laughed.  
"yeah.. uhh. Sorry about that. Starbucks was slow this morning." Kevin replied.  
"So how old are you?" Nick asked.  
"15. My birthday is December 17. How about you guys?" she questioned.  
"Well I'm 15 also. Joseph over here is 18, and Kevin is 20." He stated.  
"So.. what are we gonna do about room arrangements?" Kevin asked.  
"I don't care! But I call top bunk!" I said running to claim my bed. I jumped up and spread wide across my bunk.  
"Oh no you didn't!!" Joe said running and grabbing me off the bed. He threw me down on the ground and jumped up. "Ha! I win!" he yelled.  
"Fine! I get the other one!" I shouted and jumped up to the other top bunk.  
Kevin grabbed the bunk below Joe, which only left one for Nick. He quietly sat down on his new bed and looked up.  
"Looks like we're bunk buddies." He giggled.  
"yessirryyy. I guess so…. Sleepover!" I yelled, "just kidding!"  
"Ha. Should be fun with a girl on the bus." Nick said non-enthusiastically.  
"Hey!!" I said grabbing the first pillow I saw and chucking it quickly at his face.  
"Pillow fight!!" Joe yelled and threw the next pillow at me.  
"No fair! I wasn't ready!" I said as my hair fell in my face.  
"well neither was I!" Nick laughed.  
"My bad…" I giggled.  
Kevin soon picked up a pillow and joined the fun. Joe was probably craziest of all. He took it literally.  
"DJ Danjaaa wins again!! Mwahhaha!!" Joe said throwing one last pillow at my backside. It hit me full force and threw me onto the bunk where the curly haired one happened to be laying, trying to avoid the fight. I fell right on top of Nick with my long, dark brown hair falling onto his face. I couldn't have been more than 6 inches away. Without realizing it, I unexpectedly noticed how gorgeous this boy really was. Within those few seconds I couldn't help but look into his eyes and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhhhhh guys?" Kevin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh sorry Joe hit me and well yeah…" I said getting up.

"It's Okay, I know I'm irresistible" Nick said jokingly. We all had to laugh at that.

"Wow little man you've been hanging around me to much. That sounded like a Joe Jonas line." Joe said making fun of his little brother.  
All four of them sat on the floor leaning against the bottom bunks. Tressa and Nick on one side Joe and Kevin On the other.

"Well that was interesting, if this keeps up I might not want to leave." I said to myself.

"So, wait, you weren't excited to tour with the Jonas?" Joe questioned.

"Well," I started "I really had no idea who you were, and I think boys are messy and icky if you're around them too long, but I guess I was wrong,"

"You really didn't know who we were?" asked Kevin

"Nope, not until my manager gave me your CD." I admitted.

"Ha that's something you don't hear everyday," said Nick.

"Well what do you fellows do on this tour bus when you're stuck on it for so long?"

"Well we talk, play video games, make videos, watch movies, and sometimes we get online and Google our selves to see fan fics and girls' myspaces who pledge their undying love for us." Kevin said. I had to laugh at the last one.

"So now that you've heard our music what do you think?" asked Nick.

"I love your songs not only do they have amazing lyrics, but they have such catchy tunes."

"Ha-ha thanks."

"Well that's not fair," Joe whined.

"What?" I asked.

"You've heard us sing, but we've never heard you." Joe pouted

"Yeah," Nick and Kevin agreed.

"You'll hear me in two days," I said flatly.

"But I can't wait that long," whined Joe.

"Ha well now you have to because I didn't get my bunk," I stuck out my tongue childishly.

We talked about useless things until it was 11:30.

"Wow we really lost track of time." I said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed." said Kevin.

"Ditto," said Joe.

Kevin and Joe changed and climbed into there bunks and drew the curtains. Tressa whispered good night to each of them. Nick had fallen asleep already so she finished getting ready for bed and climbed into her bunk. She set her alarm and fell asleep to begin dreaming.

Ring …  
Her dreams were interrupted by the sound of a phone.

Ring ….

Tressa lazily searched for the unpleasant noise. "Hello," her throught was dry and her voice came out rough.

"You sound horrible, what happened," The voice said.

"Who is this?" her voice slowly coming back.

"Eddie, and did I wake you up, you sound really tired."

"Yeah you did, its like four in the morning what were you thinking" she said slightly annoyed.

"I guess I'll have to figure out this time zone thing" he began "I'm sorry, I let you get back to bed, night, love you,"

"Oh it's okay, Love you, night." she felt bad telling him she loved him when even she wasn't sure how she felt. Today was amazing and it was going to continue for six months. Eddie would surely loose interest by then. Her mind wandered like this for several hours until her alarm finally did go off.

"Uggg!" she groaned she had only gotten four hours of sleep. She hesitantly pulled her self out of bed and silently landed on the floor trying not to wake anyone.

She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. Slowly, she felt the bus pull to a steady halt. "What is going on?" Tressa said to herself. Suddenly Joe came banging on the door

"Tressa, hurry up Pleaseeeee I gotta go peee!" I exited the bathroom when Joe preformed a one man stampede.

As soon as she was out she looked around and saw all the Jonas were up "good morning boys," she said, "Do you know why we stopped?"

"Breakfast," Kevin said yawning.

"Well I grab my make-up and jeans an-" I was cut off.

"Nope, I am eating now, not waiting," Joe said pulling me along, "Remember, no patience?"

"But I look so icky"

"You look fine," Nick said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Tressa felt an electric current pass through her. He lifted his hand but the sensation continued.

"Okay," she said still dazed by the feeling.

They all sat down in a booth. They were at a tiny waffle house. After they all ordered they began to talk.

"So Tress, who called you last night?" said Nick.

"Umm well my boyfriend, Edward, you see Eddie got the time zones confused." She explained.

"Oh," said Nick as the table grew quiet. She quickly excused her self to use the restroom. Nick questioned the others if they knew that she had a boy friend.  
"No dude I had no idea," said Joe.

"Can't say I'm surprised though," said Kevin.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Joe.

"I don't know."

"Do you care?"

"No," Nick said trying to avoid any other questions like this. Nick didn't know what his feelings for Tressa were, and he didn't want his brothers guessing, so he quickly denied everything and switched the subject.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Tressa asked sliding in next to Nick.

"Well," Joe started

"Nothing," Nick said a little too anxiously. Before Tressa could question him any farther the food arrived. Nick was saved. But little did he know it would be brought up again, and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast was over we piled back onto the tour bus. Joe instantly grabbed the Xbox controller and started playing his loud racing game. "Joe could you pretty please turn that down I want to take a nap," I pleated. Reluctantly he turned it down, and Tressa fell into a fitful slumber. Nick went to the back of the buss and quietly picked at his guitar. Tressa's dream was less a dream and more of a horrible replaying nightmare from just 5 month before this.

I awoke to six eyes staring at me. "Do you know you sleep talk?" asked Joe.

"More like sleep scream," said Kevin.

Tressa wiped away the single tear that had fallen. That dream hurt her more and more every time she had it, which seemed more frequent than normal.

Nick held a tissue up to her. "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen," he said "I know how it feels to hold something in side, and it begins to hurt. Bad." He said the last part so just I could hear. Tressa thought Nick having been hurt but he lived the perfect life. She couldn't stop wondering. Her thoughts wandered until the once again the buss stopped.

"We're here!" I heard an over excited Joe say. We all checked in and had our luggage sent up to the rooms. They had got two rooms one for the three boys one for Tressa. They each received two room keys. Before Tressa could put hers away Joe swiped one from her hand. "Here you take on of ours and we'll take one of yours."

"Okay," I said.

"Race you," I said as I darted for the elevators.

"Cheater," Joe called from behind her. Tressa laughed and Joe caught up with her. "TIE!" he said "And I would have won if you didn't cheat."

"Poor Joseph." she pouted, making fun of him.

The others caught up in time to get into the elevator. Nick reached for the 6 and we slowly rose to the sixth floor. As we were going up the elevator music began playing, and Joe began to sway with the tune. Soon he was doing the strangest dance any of us had seen.

Ding.

Once on Floor Three a girl looked in and saw what Joe was doing and fell to the floor laughing. Tressa tapped Joe on the shoulder and he saw what happened he turned a deep pink and remained still the rest of the way up.

Ding.

Tressa went to her room and the boys to hers. They had 8 hours before they had to perform. Tressa hopped into the shower and began to sing. She found herself thinking about Nick again.

In the other room the boys were getting ready as well Joe had came out of the shower as Kevin got ready to get in. Nick was patting his curls down and studying himself in the mirror. "Nick what's up man your so, I don't know, you just seem like something's up."

"Well that thing with Tressa today scared me." Nick said as he began to rummage through his suitcase for an outfit.  
"Oh yeah, that was bizarre."

There was a silence. Joe through the room key at him, but didn't say any thing. Nick knew what he meant and left the room whispering thanks. He walked four steps to the room. He lifted he hand to knock, when a Blond woman walked out pulling a truffle behind her. The hair and makeup lady he assumed. Nick grabbed the door and saw Tressa. "Hey," that was all he could manage Tressa looked breath taking in her blue silk tunic and leggings. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her make up done perfect. "You look Beautiful," he said feeling weird staring at her.

"Thanks, you look pretty smoking yourself." She giggled.

"Hey, I don't mean to be weird or anything, but what happened on the bus? I mean you really gave me a scare. You don't have to tell me." He said it all in one breath I had to laugh at that.

"No its okay, it's just a Nightmare I have been having a lot lately." I admitted.

"Oh," he said slightly relived. "What's it about?"

Well it really just a memory I keep replaying. A really bad one." I said looking into his warm chocolaty eyes. His eyes questioned wanting to know more. "I had left for vacation," I began, sitting on the bed, "when I came home I decided to surprise my boy friend I had come home a week early." I looked at him, he was really listening, "And he was holding another girl watching his favorite movie." I said trying so hard not to cry. Nick was there in an instant holding her and rubbing calming circles into her back. "Thanks," she said to him her voice cracking slightly. Tressa had no idea how holding her made Nick feel. Nick wished he could hold her like this all the time, but she soon pulled away and asked what his brothers we up to.

"Well, Kevin is probably ready and helping Joe straighten his hair." Nick said guessingly.

"Let's go watch," I said curiously.

"Its pretty funny I have to admit," Nick grabbed her hand and led her to His room. He let go of her hand to knock. "Hello?" A muffled 'come in' rang out from behind the doors. We walked in and sat on the bed to see the boys attempting to do hair. Tressa laughed and jumped up to help.

"Wow you're really good at this," said Joe

"It's a girl thing I guess," She said giggling a bit. In 5 minutes Joes hair was done, and looking amazing. Nick looked longingly at Tressa thinking deeply, but about what Tressa didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe were playing a show tonight!" said Tressa. 

"Yeah, and I can finally hear you sing," said Joe.

"Speaking of, what time is our ride getting here?" asked Kevin.

"Like Now-ish," I said glancing at the clock. We all grabbed out phones and keys and began to make our way to the venue. All of us then did a quick run through of what was going to be played were the water was going to be when to exit… Blah. Blah. Blah. Next, up was sound check. As soon as that was over it was lunch time. "Where to boys?" I asked. We ended up at a café we ordered and talked a little. There were only two fans that noticed us and came over they were really sweet although they didn't know who I was.

"Want to do something really fun?" Nick asked after we had finished eating, "We have only been caught once but it's so much fun."

"I'm in!"

"Whoa rebel hold on there," said Joe. 

"Sorry it sounded devious and fun,"

"Okay well we go back to the venue and there is windows looking down on the fans or we can go across the street and watch them. It is so fun to watch, it sounds mean, but it really could be referred to as 'getting to know the fans.'" explained Nick. I had to laugh.

"Let's go," We climbed into the black van. The windows were tinted so that not a sole could see in. Kevin hopped into the driver seat Joe laid down in the middle so that left me and Nick the back. Kevin was buckled and had started the car he looked back before putting it I gear.

"Everyone buckled?" he asked.

"Nope hold on," I said. I reached for the belt and slid it down; it came to my chest and stopped. I slid it back again, but this time it only came to my shoulder. I tried and time after time it kept stopping. Joe was laughing now that everyone was waiting on me. I heard a click and Nick reached over top of me to grab the belt from my hand. I breathed in he smelt so good. I didn't want him to move away ever. "Thanks," I whispered. He said that is was no problem, since he was still so close his breath went in my face I breathed in. I thought to myself, this kind of thing is the kind of thing you see in movies, this couldn't be happening to me. After that he buckled back up and we were off. "Isn't this a little dangerous? Millions of screaming fans right behind us?'

"Is the rebel herself backing down?" Joe said.

"No it's just a little scary…"

"Well, don't look back and no one will notice." said Kevin. We climbed out of the van and walked into the small store directly across from the fans. I let out a small sigh of relief after we were in. Kevin talked to the owner for a few minuets. The owner said that his daughter was a huge fan of us and never stops talking about the Jonas, or singing my song. We all gave personal autographs and he led to stairs told us to have fun and take all the time we wanted.

We were let to stairs that took us up into a storage room. Joe and I rushed over to the window. Nick and Kevin slowly followed laughing at out eagerness. I gasped I couldn't help it; it was the coolest thing I had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully I stepped into view of the stage, and looked out at the sea of roaring fans

Carefully I stepped into view of the stage, and looked out at the sea of roaring fans. As I stood in the center the lights hit me and you couldn't make out faces. Kevin was right this wasn't to bad. "WHATS UP INDIANNA!!" I shouted. I giggled as I waited for the roar to die down a little bit. "Okay now I know that you are all here to listen to my amazing friends the Jonas Brothers, but first I am going to sing a couple of my songs," I said before the screaming began again. I will sing three songs for you. Then I will be over there," I said pointing towards the left at a table, "signing autographs while they set up for the JONAS!" after 30 more seconds of screaming I winked at the guy backstage to start my music.

Between the time my intro started and I actually had to sing had to be the worst 30 seconds of my life. I thought my stomach might fall out my butt. My hands began to sweat. I nervously began to fidget with my fingers. I looked over at the boys who now were all waiting and watching. Joe game me a thumbs up and Kevin winked, but Nick mouthed something to me. He mouthed the word 'breath.' That's exactly what I did. Just like that all my fears were gone and I began to sing.

_every word I write  
I'm always thinking about you  
Every song I sing  
is with you're face painted in my mind_

I need you to realize  
How much I need you in my life  
You keep me alive  
And ill always fight for you

Cuz I love you  
And I need you  
Edward you are my guiding light  
To what's true  
that's me and you  
forever my heart is in your hands...

Every smile I make  
is so true cuz I'm truly happy  
Every day I awake  
I thank god for giving me you

_Cuz I love you  
And I need you  
Edward you are my guiding light  
To what's true  
that's me and you  
forever my heart is in your hands..._

well I know sometimes  
I've made mistakes  
I've gone and choose the wrong way  
But I need to know  
that ill always love and only need you

_Cuz I love you  
And I need you  
Edward you are my guiding light  
To what's true  
that's me and you  
forever my heart is in your hands..._

_Cuz I love you  
And I need you  
Edward you are my guiding light  
To what's true  
that's me and you  
forever my heart is in your hands..._

_My heart is in your hands…_

I sung the last note and looked into the crowd and smiled. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear that was the most exhilarating experience of my entire life. I glanced over at the boys before I grabbed for my water bottle. And I giggled Joe looked like he had seen a ghost and had his jaw practically on the floor. I walked back onto the stage and finished up my other two songs. I reminded the crowd that I would be signing for 10 minutes before the Jonas Brothers came on to perform. I exited the stage and ran into Nick's open arms. I was shaking. "That was the worst thing ever I have never, ever been that nervous in my whole life. All three laughed at me and told me I was great. I gave them all a good luck hug and went over to my awaiting table.

I couldn't wait to hear nick sing … I had heard him talk and on videos but I still couldn't help but be curios how he really sounded. My thoughts were interrupted buy a stampede of girl charging up to the table. I smiled and prepared my hand for pain.


	8. Chapter 8

After signing as many signatures as possible I heard the security guy say it was time to go back

After signing as many signatures as possible I heard the security guy say it was time to go back. So I waved and headed back stage. The sound of kids of the future began and the boys ran out. The crowd got louder and began dancing around. I have no idea how that was even possible but they made it work. Then I focused my attention to the boys. They would be tired after this. I was sure. I had never seen a more active performance. Finally they finished up Kids of the Future and thanked ever one for coming out. They started into Just friends. Soon after that they did That's Just the Way We Roll. I have no idea how they were going to make it through the show. But then they slowed it down. I recognized the song it was one of my favorites. I fell asleep to it a lot. I liked the way Nick's voice was so perfect for Hello Beautiful. They open up with the first few cords, and for some reason I couldn't stop looking at Nick. As he sang the chorus he looked over at me. He didn't look away until the very end of the song. When he walked to grab his water he winked at me. My mind was going crazy I don't know what was happening but my stomach was doing flips, and not because I was nervous. What was going on? For the rest of the show my mind was far away. I don't know what went on or who played what. I was far, far away thinking about what in the world was going on. I have no idea how much time had passed but I was suddenly aware that people were talking.

"She could have seen some thing."

"Maybe we should slap her."

"Are you guys done?" I questioned. I blinked I don't know when I did that last. My eyes had gotten really dry.

"Um we finished the concert over two hours ago." Kevin explained.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "where have you been?"

"Oh I'm so sorry guys after Hello Beautiful my mind just wasn't here." I explained. "Where's Nick?"

"Over there eating." Joe said as he extended his pointer finger to the right.

"Oh. Excuse me for a bit," I said. Joe giggled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey," I said approaching Nick. He responded with the nod of his head. "You did amazing tonight." I said. "As for your brothers…" I just laughed. I got him to smile, but it soon faded. "Nick I know that I have only known you about two days, but I know something is up. I understand if you don't feel comfortable telling me. Just letting you know that I will listen." I'm almost positive he mumbled thanks.  
"Let's go," I heard Joe whine.

We all climbed into the car that would take us to our hotel. I was squished in between Joe and Nick. "Well I an say I am probably the most envied person in the world right now," I said.

"Why do you think that Ms. Malone," Joe smartly answered.

"I'm in a Jonas sandwich." I said struggling to keep a straight face. Joe fell on me he was laughing so hard. Nick laughed too. Nick had a musical laugh. One that when you hear it you would swear the room lights up. Pulling up to the hotel we climbed into the elevator with a very still Joe, and went into our rooms. I pulled off all my clothes and slipped into Sweats and I very big t-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and began to wipe off my make up. Running the water reminded me how badly I had to go to the bathroom. So I quickly shuffled to use my bathroom. I finished and started walking towards the sink to wash my hands when I froze.


	9. Chapter 9

INSIDE THE JONAS HOTEL ROOM

**INSIDE THE JONAS HOTEL ROOM**

The boys stumbled into the hotel. They were tired. Beyond tired: they were exhausted. They all automatically reached for there Red Bulls to at least make it through dinner. Joe grabbed his red flannel PJ bottoms and toiletries and headed into the bathroom. Kevin had left to go talk to the staff about breakfast deliveries the next morning, along with our wake up call. This left Nick all alone in his room. He went over to where the vanity stood and looked at his reflection. Reaching for a towel he started the water, and began to wipe his face. Joe then emerged from the steam filled room. Joe was shirtless and still dripping wet. The steam was flowing off his skin.  
He made his way silently over to the main room and sat on the bed.

"Joe!" Nick exclaimed, "You are soaking the bed now go dry off and put on a shirt."

"Okay," Joe said waving his hands with sarcasm, "geese someone's a little touchy."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled. "I guess I'm just out of it."

"Yeah, you kind of have been all night. What's up?"

"Well you heard her. You heard what she said."

"Who said what? When? Geese now I'm confused." Joe said with a puzzled look growing on his face.

"Tressa."

"Oh yeah! Man could she sing or what. Now I know why she didn't want to sing for us on the bus. It was a surprise."

"Not that Joseph." Nick snapped. "Sorry you were making me frustrated."

"Oh," Joe said looking down. "what are you saying then?"

"Her lyrics Joe. She really likes him. She really, really likes this Edward kid. And I don't know. I might not like that."

"Oh," Joe said. He was starting to catch on. "Nicky's gotta crush."

"This is why I don't tell you stuff." Nick yelled "I'm going to Kevin,"

"No Nick here," he said placing a small card in my hand, "I'm sorry, go you'll thank me later."

Nick quickly went out the door and into the hallway. He took the four steps it took to get from his door to Tressas. Nick stepped up to the door and raised his hand to knock. He breathed out and hit his hand upon the door twice. He didn't hear a response. so he slid the card through the gadget on the handle and waited for it to turn green. It did and Nick slowly turned the handle down and opened the door just enough to pop his head through. "Knock. Knock." There was no reply. He then opened up the door all the way and stepped in. All the lights remained on and the water was till running on the sink. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Seeing a light from under the bathroom door he figured that she was in there. He made him self comfortable on the bed and waited. What was he even going to say? He began to think this was a bad idea. He sat up to head out the door. Then the bathroom door opened and he knew it was to late.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicks point of view

_**Nicks point of view.**_

"ummmm …" I stopped. Why couldn't think of an excuse. "Hey."

"Hi" Tressa said. "Nick what are you doing," she managed to calm her self and giggle.

"I really don't know," I admitted. Gosh she was so pretty. No Nick focus.  
"My brothers are busy so ta-da." I said smiling. Wow could I have said anything lamer?

She laughed. I loved it when she did that. She looked so flawless. She began washing her hands and finished wiping off her make-up. She finished and began to walk towards me. "What?" she asked and began to look down at her self. I noticed I had been staring.

"Oh sorry," I said looking down. "It's just you look so pretty. I really couldn't help it." I admitted it and lost the ability to look at her again.

"Nick… you are the …" she never got to finish her sentence. Food arrived and we both ate. Over dinner we got right back to where we had been. "Wow you boys are so different. Don't get me wrong, I like it its just I wouldn't have thought you all were brothers. Cousins maybe." She said.

"Like how so?"

"Ummm… well Joes so hyper and I don't even know if there's a word in the human language for Joe. Kevin is the big teddy bear you just want to hug and in that moment your problems disappear. He has a sense of safety and comfort. Whereas you Nicholas" she paused maby for effect but I was getting restless.

"I'm what?"

"Well, you are so sweet and you have this certain special something about you. I feel like you can relate to me, and I love that feeling. When I'm around you …." Her phone went off. My insides were screaming. I had her if the phone would have delayed I would know how she feels and I would confess to her how I feel and everything would be okay. She hit the green button and pulled the phone into her ear. "Hello?" she questioned. "Excuse me," she whispered, but I'm going to take a walk. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Nicholas." Oh how I hated that phone right now. But I took the hint and walked out of her room and into my own. My night went so perfectly, until that stupid piece of plastic had so go off and turn me into a pumpkin. It sure seemed like the same situation. She was Cinderella. I, Prince charming. Ha-ha. Joe The fairy god father and whoever called was the clock. They sounded and there went my night. Wow maybe fans were right, I did have a fairytale life, and no matter how sad that sounded it was true. I just hope the prince gets his girl in the end.

Tressa's point of view.

While Nick is in his room thinking about her, she is out on her balcony talking on the phone here's the conversation.

"Hello?" I said.

"Tressa, babe whats's up?" It was Edward. Perfect timing. Again.

"Hold on,"

'Goodnight Nicholas, I will talk to you later,'

"Babe? Who are you talking to?" Oh no. here comes sir-over reacts-a lot.

"Nick," I answered coolly, "He's in the band I'm touring with. He came over for dinner and we were talking a bit. I kind of wanted to know the people I would be with for the next six months."

"Tressa!" I could tell he was mad. "I swear if I find out anything. We are through." He said. His voice was booming and it caused me to shake. Even though he was thousands of Miles away, I was scared that he would hurt me again. "Oh and guess what?" he suddenly had become bubbly. His mood swings were worse than a pregnant ladies any day. "I won tickets to the New York show and we have an extended weekend from school. So I will get to stay for the weekend. It should be fun. Then I can meet your new friends too." The last part scared me. I couldn't picture it. I didn't want any of the Jonas seeing Eddie or the way I acted around him. I wanted to protect Nick at any cost. Edward could really hurt Nick with a flick of the wrist. I know even though Nick is bigger and not to mention stronger than me I still was scared for him.

"Sounds great." I lied.

"Well I got to go the boys are here," he said. Which only meant drinking. "I love you."

"You too," I whispered. I felt so bad saying it and it got harder and harder every time. I thought it was supposed to get easier. With that the other end of the connection went dead. What was I going to do? My best day just turned into my biggest nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was basically the same

The next day was basically the same. Since we had a show two nights in a row at the same venue we had a lot of down time. We tried the pools and almost every thing to hotel offered, but we were tired of it already. I have a thing with hotels. I honestly am terrified of them at night. I also love to explore and well you can't quite do both. So I needed a partner in crime. As I thought about this I was running the halls with Joe we were trying Austrian accents and "exploring." We got to the lowest level where the pool and every thing is. So we walked past all of that and found all the ballrooms.

"Looks like a cave," Joe whispered into the darkness. "Anyone home!" he shouted causing me to jump.

"Geese Joe!" I shouted flicking on the lights. "Whoa," we both said. This place was mega huge. Joe and I were messing around in the empty room. "Let's text the others. About 5 minutes later Nick and Kevin joined us. We began messing around.

"So Tress? When are you gunna do that flip?" Joe said.

"Fine give me a minute to warm up." I stretched out a little bit and through some basic flips. They were impressed. I guess they didn't realize that I was just warming up. I quickly reminded them that I was a hard core gymnast and that these tricks were only to be preformed by a gymnast. We all immediately looked at Joe.

"Hey not fair!" Joe wined. I glared. "Fine no fun for Joe." Sticking out his bottom lip, he began to get antsy. "Go already!" I laughed, but began my basic routine. Breathe in, stare in front of me, breath out, and go. That's what I did I flipped with no problem up and down no hands. Joe and Nick got really excited and began jumping for me to do more.

"Uhhh… fine," I laughed at them. It's like they had never seen a gymnast in there lives. I did it again but this time with a full twist. Kevin was so amazed, but he wanted to have some fun too so he "tumbled" too. He through the most horrific cartwheel I had ever seen but it was all in fun. Joe did his and then Nick said it was his turn.

"Showoff," I heard Joe and Kevin cough out.

"Fine, then I won't do it." He glared at his two brothers.

"No, please do it!" I begged. I grabbed his arm and looked under my eylashes; up into his soft brown eyes and pleaded.

"Fine. Geese, where do they teach girls their irresistible begging techniques?"

"Oh you know in school where they take boys in one room and girls in the other. Well that's all we go over. All the ways to dominate men with a bat of an eyelash, I swear. Its apart of the female curriculum." There was a strange silence for a little bit until Joe and Kevin fell on the floor laughing. "Fine just go."

Nick began running and through an ariel. (A no handed cartwheel).

"Whoa! That was amazing and you are officially my hero."

"Well, I think your tumbling was a little bit more advanced," admitted Nick.

"Maybe, I said throwing a standing ariel front walk over, but doesn't mean that yours wasn't cool," I pulled him into a hug and looked up into his amazing eyes.

"Well… we should probably go pack and get dressed so that we can leave right after the concert tonight for New York." Said Kevin dragging Joe out the door.

Nick said that he had laid out hid outfit and packed already. That meant we could hang out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I twirled in and caught his other hand. We started dancing.  
"Nick! There is no music," I protested. Suddenly my phone began to ring.

"Problem solved."

I didn't stop. I didn't even check who it was. I just wanted this moment to go on forever. Eventually we split and finished getting ready. We said to meet with our bags at the bus in 1 hour. We loaded the bus up and drove to the venue. I watched all of the boys performance this time. Nick also through his flip. I laughed, because as soon as he landed his turned around and winked at me. My performance went great too. I didn't get scared and I had fun with it. The show manager saw this and asked me that in New York if I wanted to perform another song in addition to my three. I was jumping. I looked at Nick after I was told this and saw his cute little smirk. "You had something to do with this!" I said. He just turned and walked away laughing to himself. "Fine! Think Fast!" I yelled and I began to run at full speed towards him. Jumping onto his back, I latched on quickly and shouted "piggy back!" He carried me all they way to the bus and through me onto the couch. One by one we climbed into our bunks and fell asleep. As soon as I closed my eyes the nightmare returned. I jerked awake. Sitting up too fast caused me to hit my head on the top of the bunk and in result I fell to the floor. The driver called back to see if I was okay I reassured him I was. I grabbed water out of the fridge and walked back to the bunks. I couldn't believe none of the boys woke up when I hit the floor, and I was so loud. I didn't want to go back to bed. I was afraid to invite the horrible images back. I looked over to Nick he was lying all the way against the wall. His hair fell perfectly over his face. He looked like a sleeping angel. I sat on his bed and gently brushed his lovely curls away from his face. For a second I though I saw him smile, but I could have made that up. I pulled my blanket off my bunk and climbed into Nicks. I felt safe. Nick always made me feel safe. For the first time on this tour I fell into a comfortable sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have no Idea," Nick whispered

"I have no Idea," Nick whispered.

I awoke to hear voices around me.

"So you just woke up and she was there?" questioned Joe.

"Yeah, and now I am deciding how to get out of here without waking her up."

"Ugggg," I groaned, "give me 2 minutes."

"She's alive!" Joe shouted. Without opening my eyes I chucked a pillow at him.

"Someone is not a morning person," I heard Kevin say.

Finally opening my eyes I asked the boys where we were.

"New York," they all said together. I rolled over on to my stomach and yelled into the pillow. After a long breath I rolled back over and said sarcastically, "this should be fun,"

Joe and Kevin were up front of the buss eating there cereal, while Nick sat trapped in his bunk.

"So…" Nick began, "Why are you in my bunk?"

I laughed. "Well, I was freaking out last night and I guess you just make me feel safe." I admitted. I still couldn't look at him I was embarrassed.

"Oh," was all he could manage. He didn't quite know how to answer that.

"Eddie is going to be at the show tonight and then he hanging with me for the next day too, because we're in almost the same area." I slid off the bed and let him out. Both of us grabbed a bowl of cereal and lightly chatted with everyone awaiting the bus to arrive in New York. After three more bowls of cereal and a slight milk nose later, we were there.

...

"We're here! We're here!" Tressa cheered like a four-year old as the bus pulled into the New York city street way. Her eyes were wide with hungry curiosity as she perched on the table to stare out of the window.

Nick laughed and scratched the back of his neck, wandering to lean against the kitchen counter. "Excited,Tress?" She responded by pressing her face against the window pane to get a better look.

"We're in New York Cit-ay!" Joe sang, dancing wildly to a beat inside his head. "We're gonna be on TRL-ay! And we're goingtoHaydenPanettiere'sbirthday part-ay!" He had to say the last part in one breath, because it didn't match up with the rest of his song.

Tressa turned to gawk at him. "You were invited to her birthday party?! Lucky!" She faux-pouted. But she really was jealous. Hayden Panettiere was one of her all-time favorite celebrities.

"We'd take you with us." Kevin made his way out of the bathroom, pulling another sweatshirt on over his head. "But she's pretty adamant on keeping to the guest list. Unless, of course, if you pose as a date or whatever. That'd probably be alright. But Eddie probably wouldn't like that."

Nick looked at his brothers, a faint idea in his mind of what was going on, his gaze piercing as they mirrored smirks. All of this was unnoticed by Tressa, who jumped off the table and bounced on her toes excitedly. "Who cares? I won't tell him. Please?"

"Well..." Nick tried to silence Joe with a glare. "I'm going with the hot Michalka. He's going with the other one." Joe jerked his thumb towards Kevin. "So that leaves...Nicholas."

Tressa jumped up and down and grabbed Nick's shoulders, looking up at him. "Please, Nick? Please, please, pleeeease?" How could he say no? She looked so anxious, shining with hope and bubbling over with repressed happiness. So he answered her simply.

"Yeah, sure."

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as they stopped in front of the Plaza hotel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, a wide grin on her face, then dropped her arms, did a little spin, and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, bounding out of the bus and dancing into the hotel.

A sly grin formed on Joe's face, seeing the look upon Nick's. "You're smitten, dude." He clapped his brother on the back before following Tressa.

"You're an idiot!" Nick yelled after his brother. Stupid Joe.

After their first concert in the city, (Tressa's voice cracked halfway through the second verse of Once upon Our Time. Kevin promised that it hadn't been all that noticeable, but Tressa thought he was lying) they all went too little Italy to get something to eat.

Once again, Nick ordered himself a Diet Coke. Tressa found this odd, because his brothers guzzled regular sodas like there was no tomorrow. True, she drank diet sodas. But not all the time. So once Nick excused himself to the restroom, she decided to get the answer out of his brothers.

She tapped the side of his glass with her fork. "What's with the diet?"

"Nick's diabetic." Joe answered in a 'duh' sort of voice, shoving a forkful of Stromboli into his mouth. The Stromboli's were so massive that Tressa and Joe had decided to split them. Tressa had barely eaten half of hers. "Type 1."

"Really?" That was the last thing Tressa expected. "Well, how come he never told me? Every time I ask, he always changes the subject."

"He didn't want you to feel sorry for him." Joe replied bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. Kevin smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We weren't supposed to tell!"

"It's Tressa! She doesn't care!"

"Care about what?" Nick asked as he slid into his seat next to Kevin.

"I don't care!" Tressa ignored Nick's confused stare. "My best friend, Landon Dunn, has diabetes. Every day before lunch, I went with him to the clinic to get his shots. I didn't like watching the needle, so I didn't. But I helped him keep time so that he didn't miss a shot while at a party or whatever."

Piecing everything together, Nick kicked Joe under the table. Hard.

"Ow! Guys, stop doing that!"

"I can't believe you told her!"

"You heard her! She doesn't care!"

"I don't care!" Nick glowered at his spaghetti. "I still can't believe you told."

"Why does it matter? She doesn't care!"

"Can you guys drop it?" Kevin stuck his fork out menacingly. The three muttered yes.

"Idiot." Nick mumbled again. Stupid Joe.


	13. Chapter 13

Central Park really was a beautiful place in the winter

Central Park really was a beautiful place in the winter. The December winds cut across Tressa's cheeks as she trudged through her snow, her arm linked with Joe. Joe reminded her so much of Clay. God, she missed him. She had talked to him the previous night for hours upon hours. It was so hard, being away from all of her friends and family. Normally her mom came with her wherever she went, but she had to stay home to take care of Tressa's little sister, Olivia.

A mist of cold air emitted from her mouth and she leaned into Joe, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Nick and Kevin were chattering on behind them about their new song.

Riiiiiing

Tressa fished through her pocket, extracting her SideKick. She fumbled with the on button, the thick red wool gloves she wore sliding against the plastic, but was finally able to answer.

"Hello?" She let go of Joe and walked a few steps towards a statue of a man on a horse, resting on it.

"Hey baby. Where are you?"

"Central Park. Hey Eddie." She smiled, recognizing his voice.

"About the middle? Is there a statue, and then a frozen lake?" His voice sounded strange, as if he was concealing a grin. The three boys joined her on the statue.

Tressa's eyebrows joined together in confusion, and she rubbed her hand against her cold neck. "Yeah...how'd you know?" She looked around, a suspicious hope creeping through her.

"Lucky guess." He said just as a figure clad in a black parka started towards them. It took Tressa a while, but then she recognized the easy going swagger of her long-time boyfriend, Edward. She jumped up and raced towards him, tackling him in a hug. He barely managed to keep the two up.

"I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the corner of his mouth, and then grabbing his hand in hers. "Come meet the guys!"

She basically tugged him over to Nick, Joe, and Kevin, beaming. "Guys, this is Eddie." She leaned into him, inhaling his scent of his cologne, filled with a sense of nostalgia. She remembered laying on his bed, just talking about anything and everything, his soothing scent of Hermes D'Oreang filling the air.

"Eddie, this is Nick." She motioned to Nick, who raised his hand in hello. "Kevin." Kevin gave a 'hey'. "And Joe." Joe was really the only one who friendly, greeting her boyfriend with that hand-grab half-hug thing that guys do. "What's up?"

"I've heard a lot about you guys." Eddie said, his tone a tad colder then Tressa would have liked. She gave him a reproachful look, and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, us too." Nick lied. In all reality, Tressa didn't really talk about her boyfriend all that much.

"Tress, your mom said to tell you that she's bringing Livi up to the Pennsylvania in a couple weeks." Eddie said, returning his attention to his girlfriend. She smiled again.

"You guys will love my mom. She makes the best pollo con quesa." For the first time, Nick noted a trace of Spanish accent in her voice. He made a mental note to ask her about that.

"Speaking of food." Eddie stifled a yawn with his fist. "I'm starving. Any good places to eat around here?"

Kevin and Nick exchanged a look. Did this guy think he was funny? It was New York City, for goodness sake. Of course there were good places to eat.

"Let's go to Fred's! In that department store! I've wanted to eat there ever since reading about it in that one book." Tressa bounced on her toes, the name of the book escaping her. "Come on!" She waved the boys to come with them, and then turned around, making her way back across the winter snow, hand in hand with Eddie, Nick, Joe, and Kevin trudged along behind them, out of earshot.

"There's something about that guy." Joe gave the back of Eddie's head a smoldering look. In the short two weeks that the Jonas Brothers and Tressa had been touring together, Tressa had become somewhat of a sister to him. And seeing her so enamored with that jerk made him insanely mad.

"So I'm not the only one that sees it?" Kevin let out a breath of relief. "Good."

Tressa pressed her hand into Eddie's, the two conversing about what had been going on at Beverly Hills High after Tressa had left. After getting the inside scoop, Tressa looked up at Eddie.

"How's your mother doing?"

Edward's parents were going through a nasty divorce. His father had been abusive, both mentally and physically, and had been the jealous type. Eddie's mother had been a mess last time she had heard. Edward despised his father with every fiber in his being.

"Fine." He quipped, and Tressa knew to drop the subject.

Being with Tressa again was great. Eddie was seated next to her in the booth at Fred's, across from those three boy band shmucks. He didn't understand what Tressa saw in them. They were all bad looking, dressed badly, they were immature, and their music sucked.

Little did he know that those three 'shmucks' were thinking something along the same lines about him.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Tressa's eyes were as wide as saucer plates as she looked past the three boys and into the department store. "That's Jessica Alba! Jessica Alba!" She grabbed her purse and extracted a slim, silver camera. "I'm going to be an annoying fan and get a picture." She grinned, and then hurried off out of site, in search for the celebrity.

Once his girlfriend was out of earshot, Edward cleared his throat. "So. Sounds like you guys are pretty close to Tress."

Joe grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she's really cool. Fun to hang out with. You should know that."

"I want you guys to stay the hell away from her." He said lightly, as though he were commenting on the weather. The boys did a double take, wondering if Eddie said what they thought he said.

"Excuse me?!" Joe dead-eyed Eddie, his hands clenched under the table.

"I don't want you guys messing with her. She's my girlfriend... So just back off." He replied in the same flippant mannerism as before. Just at that moment, Tressa scurried back towards them, beaming in ecstasy.

"I got a picture with Jessica Alba! And this is the best part! She recognized me! She said she liked my song! How cool is that? I think I almost had a heart attack, right then and there. Jessica Alba likes my song!" She was practically jumping up and down.

Joe wasn't in the mood to see Tressa and her two-faced boyfriend. So he slid out of the booth, dropping two twenties on the table. "Our treat. Nice to meet you Edward..." His voice was strained, trying to sound happy. Kevin and Nick slid out of the booth behind him. Kevin didn't turn back, just walking out behind Joe. Nick, however, turned back, looking at her with an unreadable emotion on his face. Then he just shook his head and turned away, hurrying to catch up with his brothers.

"What's up with them?" Tressa frowned, dropping into the seat next to Eddie. They had acted so weird. Eddie put his arm around her shoulders.

"Who cares? Let's go see if we can catch a Broadway show." He got up and entwined his fingers with hers, then the two left the restaurant. But Tressa still had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was going on?


End file.
